Clannad
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Awalnya Yifan hanya ingin menikmati masa tenangnya di Rio, bukan untuk jatuh cinta. Sedangkan pemuda itu selalu tersenyum untuknya, berbaik hati padanya, dan juga menyerahkan hatinya. Apa yang bisa Yifan tolak dari si manis itu? Tapi ketika Yifan dan pria bernama Zitao itu mulai jatuh cinta, masa lalu harus membuat mereka mundur perlahan. [KrisTao/FanTao Was Somewhere Only We Know]
1. Fireworks

Hari terakhir di tahun 2013, sebuah Selasa yang sibuk di Galeão-Antonio Carlos Jobim International Airport, Rio de Janeiro. Sebuah penerbangan internasional dari Amerika Serikat baru saja tiba dan pesawat raksasanya maju perlahan untuk mengantar penumpang menuju garbarata. Ketika instruksi diberikan dan penumpang diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat duduk, satu per satu manusia-manusia yang telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sembilan jam dalam pesawat itu berjalan bergantian melewati garbarata dan menuju roda berjalan untuk mengambil koper-koper mereka dalam bagasi.

Wu Yifan dan sepupunya Park Chanyeol yang baru lulus SMA keluar dari Gerbang Kedatangan Internasional nomor 1B. Tidak ada yang menyambut mereka, kecuali seorang supir milik ayah Yifan yang ada di Brazil, dan mereka sedang mencarinya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang sulit kecuali koper-koper besar di antara mereka, Yifan lancar berbahasa Inggris dan lulus ujian bahasa Portugis dua bulan lalu, Chanyeol juga cukup mahir berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ini surga, _man!_" seru Chanyeol sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Musim panas di tahun baru itu membuat setetes peluh meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

"Tapi kita sedang membawa neraka," Yifan mendesah kesal karena koper-kopernya. Ia menggaruk ujung hidungnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku belum registrasi nomor baru. Percuma bawa ponsel."

"WiFi kan ada dimana-mana," Chanyeol berkata enteng. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya ditengah senyumnya yang idiot.

Yifan melirik, "Kau kira seorang supir tua punya akun KakaoTalk?" Ia memencet-mencet ponsel trendinya sambil menggerutu karena notifikasinya langsung masuk secara beruntun, menunjukkan angka lebih dari 500, dan semua berasal dari grup alumni SMAnya. "Benar-benar tidak penting," ia menggerutu lagi tepat sebelum sebuah sambungan telepon internet masuk ke ponselnya. "Halo?"

Chanyeol yang baru mengenakan kacamata hitamnya lagi langsung menatap Yifan keheranan. Pria itu mengangguk-angguk, sedikit bicara, lalu tersenyum beberapa kali sambil memandang langit.

Perbincangan itu berlangsung sangat singkat, dan ketika Yifan menutup teleponnya, ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Ternyata supir kita masih muda!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis alih-alih ikut tersenyum, "Lalu?"

"Itu artinya kita akan punya empat bulan yang menyenangkan di Rio!" Yifan langsung menarik gagang koper-kopernya. Ia mendelik saat mendapati Chanyeol masih berdiam diri. "Ayo!"

Yang dibentak langsung ikut menyeret kopernya juga dan berjalan mengikuti Yifan di belakang dengan perasaan aneh. Sepupunya yang lebih tua itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari yang biasanya, dan Chanyeol baru menyadari itu sekarang. Punggung tegapnya bagai menyimpan sebuah rahasia dan rasa sakit, tanpa ada yang tahu.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dua remaja tanggung itu sedang menikmati liburan mereka di Rio de Janeiro, kota paling eksotik sekaligus _berdosa _di dunia. Setiap inci wilayahnyanya adalah kegembiraan dan aroma pesta dimana-mana, memeluk mereka untuk terus tinggal bagaikan pelukan seorang wanita Brazil yang menawan. Mereka harus menikmatinya sebelum semuanya berakhir, HARUS!

_Ei, bem-vindo ao no Rio de Janeiro, man!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Somewhere Only We Know**

FanTao || PG-17 || Chaptered

1\. Um; Fireworks

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Yifan tahu ia salah, sopir mereka tidak tua. Pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi itu bahkan mengaku baru lulus SMA!

"Kau benar-benar bisa mengemudi kan?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu dengan bahasa Portugisnya yang payah dari jok belakang.

"Dia bisa bahasa Korea," Yifan memberitahu, "Pelafalanmu itu buruk sekali."

Chanyeol nyengir.

Si supir menancap gasnya dan BMW F13 yang ia kemudikan mulai melaju perlahan meninggalkan bandara. "Namaku Kim Jongin," ucapnya, "Aku orang Korea yang sudah tinggal di Rio sejak bayi, dan aku sudah punya SIM sejak tahun lalu."

Kepala Chanyeol muncul di antara kepala Yifan dan Jongin yang fokus ke jalanan. Ia menatap wajah Jongin lama sekali sampai-sampai Yifan mendorong kepalanya. "Orang ini terlalu hitam untuk jadi orang Korea."

Jongin memutar matanya. "Brazil negara tropis, bung."

Dengan bodohnya Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dan kembali duduk.

Yifan menatap ke luar jendela, ada langit biru cerah dan terik matahari pagi yang memantulkan sinarnya dari permukaan laut. Rio de Janeiro memang menakjubkan dengan setiap sisi negatifnya. Yifan pernah mengunjungi kota-kota menakjubkan yang lain tapi ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta seperti ini. Ia sedang menatap Patung Kristus Sang Penebus di ujung gunung Corvocado ketika ia sadar bahwa Rio de Janeiro telah merebut hatinya dengan segala keindahan yang kota ini miliki. Yifan sampai berpikir ingin tinggal selamanya disini.

"Kau bisa berselancar?" tanya Yifan memecah hening. Tangannya bersandar di perbatasan jendela mobil yang kacanya diturunkan. Matanya menyipit terkena angin dan rambutnya bergoyang. "Kudengar, bukan _cariocas _namanya kalau tidak pernah mencoba berselancar di Pantai Copacabana."

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku adalah peselancar terbaik di angkatanku." Ia menoleh ke arah Yifan sekilas dan memberi senyum, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya beberapa kali mencoba, tapi kurasa tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kurasa kalian akan sangat sering ke Copacabana selama berlibur disini," Jongin berniat melihat spion tengah untuk melihat keadaan di belakang mobil, tapi ia menemukan Chanyeol yang matanya berbinar melihat pemandangan luar, "Kalian akan menginap di Copacabana Palace Hotel, salah satu yang terbaik di Rio."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol kegirangan. Ia kembali membuat Yifan kesal karena kepalanya tiba-tiba kembali muncul di antara jok depan. "Akhirnya~ setiap hari aku akan melihat gadis-gadis berbikini!"

"Dada dan paha mereka itu suplemen mataku setiap hari," kata Jongin santai. Ia berbelok ke suatu persimpangan dengan gapura megah bergaya eropa. "Di sebelah kanan kalian adalah _The Portugese Pavement_."

Yifan menatap Jongin sambil bersedekap. "Kau lebih mirip seperti pemandu wisata daripada supir pribadi."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk, "Aku pernah beberapa kali menjadi pemandu wisata. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku menjadi supir menggantikan ayahku." Ia melirik ke Yifan lagi, "Bukankah nilaiku cukup memuaskan di hari pertama?"

"Nilaimu akan menjadi lebih baik lagi kalau kau menghentikan mobilnya dan kita berenang bersama sekarang." Chanyeol terlihat tidak sabar. Ia menatap Jongin dengan mata memohon dan Jongin begidik ketika meliriknya.

"Sabar, _bro_," Jongin memasukkan mobil itu ke sebuah pelataran hotel, "ini masih jam tujuh pagi dan ini bukan waktu terbaik untuk berenang. Lebih baik kalian beristirahat di hotel kalian yang sangat mewah ini."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan melongok ke luar jendela. "Kita sudah sampai?"

Yang duduk di bangku kemudi mengangguk. "Aku akan menjemput kalian jam empat sore. Kalian harus tampil ganteng kalau mau menggaet gadis-gadis Rio," ujarnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Yifan bertanya ketika seorang petugas hotel membuka pintu mobilnya.

Jongin menyeringai, "Melihat perayaan kembang api paling seksi di dunia."

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin Yifan hanya kabur dari kehidupan sehari-harinya, tapi ia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjadi _tumbal_, membuat Yifan mengajaknya. Yifan bukan aktor drama, bukan juga penyanyi. Ia bukan seorang pewaris sebuah perusahaan ternama karena kakaknyalah yang menyandang _gelar _tersebut. Ia _hanya_ seorang pianis terbaik paling muda yang dunia miliki, dan ia sedang menjalani tur konser dunianya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Yifan jenuh.

Ia sedang jenuh berjam-jam di depan piano, menulis not-not diatas lembaran partitur, dan memainkannya ulang sampai sebuah lagu sempurna tercipta. Ia sedang jenuh dielu-elukan oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya dan memandangnya sebagai Yifan Sang Maestro, bukan Yifan si remaja duapuluh tahun. Ia sedang jenuh bersikap lurus untuk menjaga _image. _Tapi tidak semudah itu menghilangkan kejenuhannya, itulah sebabnya ia menghabiskan seharian penuh perjalanan dari Seoul ke Rio de Janeiro serta menunda beberapa jadwalnya.

Ia benar-benar kabur, dan Yifan tidak ingin kembali, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Angin musim panas memang benar-benar menggoda, menggelitik kulit Asianya bagai mengajaknya berlari ke luar kamar dan menerobos kerumunan orang demi terjun ke pantai. Jendela kamar hotelnya ia buka lebar-lebar dan tepat menghadap ke laut. Kamar yang ia tempati lebih dari sekedar _kamar _biasa, ini lebih terlihat seperti apartemen dengan fasilitas lengkap, minus dapur kotor, dan ada di lantai paling atas.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya bergerak seolah sedang menangkap matahari. Hangat, Desember selalu hangat di bagian bumi selatan, sedangkan di kampung halamannya hari terakhir di setiap tahun selalu diselimuti dingin yang membuat beku.

"Aku lapar," Chanyeol menginterupsi, ia berdiri di samping Yifan dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk perut, "Disini tidak ada _ricecooker_."

Yifan melirik meremehkan, "Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Ia menyingkir dan mengambil dompetnya diatas meja rias. "Makan di restoran hotel saja."

Chanyeol mengekor, "Hotel ini aneh, ada _keyboard _tapi tidak ada _ricecooker_."

"Benarkah?" Yifan memberi _voucher _sarapan gratis kepada Chanyeol sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Dimana?"

"Ada di samping lemari, terhimpit tembok."

Yifan baru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju lemari dan ia mendengar Chanyeol berseru sebelum suara bantingan pintu mengikuti, "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

_Keyboard _itu benar ada di samping lemari dan terhimpit tembok. Tas hitamnya masih bersih, sama sekali tidak berdebu. Yifan mengeluarkannya susah payah karena beratnya. Ia terpaksa menyeret benda itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja rias yang bersih.

Ia menemukan sebuah _keyboard _hitam-putih mulus lengkap dengan kabelnya. Yifan memasangnya dengan cekatan dan menekan salah satu tuts untuk mendengar bunyinya.

Untuk sebuah _keyboard _yang _nampak _lama tak digunakan, bunyinya sempurna.

Dan Yifan memutuskan untuk duduk. Tangannya siaga diatas tuts-tuts piano dan beberapa saat berikutnya jari-jari itu telah menari dengan apik. Melagukan sebuah sonata ciptaannya sendiri, Yifan terlihat asik bermain dengan dunianya. Acuh dengan udara musim panas yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela dan ia mulai memejamkan mata.

Wu Yifan selalu bisa melakukannya, menciptakan sebuah ilusi dalam pikirannya ketika ia memainkan sebuah lagu. Yifan sedang meloncat ke sebait nada yang belum pernah ia mainkan, jarinya bergerak sesuai naluri dan ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Sebuah siluet laki-laki dengan rambut hitam tersenyum ke arahnya dalam angannya, dan Yifan balik tersenyum.

_Ia begitu indah_.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin menepati janjinya. Ia datang pukul empat sore dan Copacabana sudah sangat ramai. Beruntunglah Jongin sudah menyewa salah satu kafe. Ya, mereka menyewa kafe di malam tahun baru, dan bangsatnya yang membayar adalah keluarga Yifan.

Jangan tanya harganya kalau tidak mau stroke.

Mereka seperti ada di rumah. Yifan sempat tidur beberapa jam sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin menyibukkan diri dengan bermain _truth or dare _dan berakhir dengan berkaraoke, membuat Yifan terbangun. Yifan akhirnya merebut _mic _milik Chanyeol dan ia menyanyikan lagu Mandarin yang asing di telinga Jongin maupun Chanyeol, dia berkaraoke sendiri.

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang salah pada hormonnya ketika ia begitu ingin makan _hotdog_, padahal pesta kembang api akan dimulai limabelas menit lagi.

"Tidak ada _hotdog _disini," Jongin berkata sambil tetap fokus pada permainannya. Ia menekan stik PSnya kuat-kuat ketika Chanyeol menyalip mobil virtualnya yang sedang melaju di TV.

"Masa kafe _cozy _seperti ini tidak punya _hotdog_?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sengaja memilih kafe yang hanya menyediakan makanan Brazil. Maaf saja." Ia melirik Yifan sekilas, kasihan melihatnya yang frustasi seperti ibu-ibu ngidam.

"Sosis?" Yifan bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada sosis." Jongin menekan tombol _pause _dan Chanyeol mengerang. "Kau ada masalah apa, sih, dengan sosis? Aku melihatmu mondar-mandir seperti orang sakaw."

"Dia pecinta sosis," Chanyeol memberi informasi dan dia memasang tampang menjijikkan, "sosis sapi, sosis ayam, sosis ikan… sosis manusia saja dia suka."

"Eh?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Kau….?" Ia menunjuk Yifan.

Yifan memutar bola matanya. "_Yeah, I'm bi. So what?"_

Hening untuk beberapa saat sejak Yifan berbicara begitu sinis dan dingin.

"Ada Coxinhas," Jongin kembali menekan tombol _play_, "makan itu saja."

Yang paling tua memijat keningnya dan ia kembali duduk di sofa belakang Jongin.

"Aku melihat penjual _hotdog _tadi," Chanyeol berkata dan ia dibalap Jongin. "_Fuck!_"

"Dimana?" Yifan bertanya antusias.

"Ada di luar, area pantai." Chanyeol mendesis kegirangan karena berhasil membalap Jongin lagi dan membenturkan mobil si _tan _itu ke pembatas jalur.

Yifan melihat keluar jendela. Gelap, ramai, dan berisik. Neraka.

Tapi perut Yifan lapar dan ia bersumpah ia jijik melihat sup kacang hitam kental bernama Feijoada yang isinya iga babi dan sosis darah sapi.

Jadi Yifan, memilih neraka atau makan sup lumpur itu?

_Yeah_, ia berpikir…

…dan sepertinya beli _hotdog _lebih menguntungkan. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa _sok tidak sengaja _menyenggol payudara atau penis seorang bule disana.

"Aku keluar saja," ujar Yifan final.

"Kau yakin?" Babak penyisihan berakhir dan skor Jongin lebih kecil daripada Chanyeol. Ia melirik jam dinding dan mendecak, "Kurang sepuluh menit lagi tahun baru."

"Persetan, aku lapar dan belum makan apapun sejak kemarin kecuali _pudding _susu." Ia kembali melirik semangkuk Feijoadanya. "Lain kali pesankan makanan Brazil yang lebih beradab, ya?"

"Hei, Yifan! Belikan kami _hotdog _juga!" Chanyeol berseru sebelum Yifan benar-benar pergi.

Benar sekali, Yifan baru berjalan lima dua meter dari kafe dan pantai benar-benar penuh! Ia menghembuskan nafas pasrah ban berjalan di sela-sela kerumunan manusia yang sudah menatap lekat jejeran kapal pesiar yang siap meluncurkan kembang api. "_Descupel-me, descupel-me, excuse me_" ujarnya pada beberapa warga asing yang tumpah ruah di pantai. Yifan bahkan lelah mengulangnya berkali-kali.

Beruntunglah Yifan menemukan penjual _hotdog _itu dan ia sampai dengan selamat.

_"__Três cachorros quentes, um picante extra."─_Tiga hotdog, satu ekstra pedas, Yifan memberikan pesanannya.

Yifan baru mendapatkan dua hotdog ketika pemandu acara mulai bersuara. "Kita sudah ada di penghujung tahun, kawan!" Pemandu acara itu berkata penuh semangat dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, Yifan mendengar sorak-sorai setelahnya. "Kurang dari satu menit lagi kita akan melewati batas tahun ini dan masuk ke tahun baru, yang lebih menantang!"

"_What_?_" _Yifan berkata tak percaya sambil menekuk alisnya. Ia belum sampai ke kafe dan tahun baru akan segera tiba!

"Baiklah, feri kita sudah siap meluncurkan kembang apinya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita menghitung mundur dari sepuluh?"

Sorak-sorai lagi.

Yifan berhasil mendapatkan hotdognya dan memberi penjual hotdog itu beberapa lembar Real dan langsung berlalu tanpa menghiraukan uang kembaliannya. Ia kembali berjalan cepat menuju kafe, mengumpat-ngumpat di perjalanan, dan tetap diam ketika ia menyenggol orang-orang disana dengan cukup kasar.

"Ayo kita mulai menghitung dari sepuluh!"

"Sepuluh… sembilan…" ─Yifan ingin menutup telinganya karena ia cukup risih dengan keramaian. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari _jalan alternatif_ yang cukup sepi.

"Delapan… tujuh…" ─Pria itu berhasil menemukan jalannya dan berlari. Keadaan cukup sepi dan ia berlari sambil merunduk.

"Enam…" ─Seseorang menabrak Yifan secara tak sengaja.

"Lima…" ─Kantung kertas berisi _hotdog_nya jatuh dan ia mengumpat.

"Empat…" ─Ada sebuah kata maaf lirih yang Yifan dengar, ia mengangkat wajah menatap orang yang menabraknya.

"Tiga…" ─Seorang pria bersurai hitam mengkilap walau ditengah jelap. Kulit kecoklatan terkena terik mataharinya membuat Yifan sedikit iri karena ia tampak seksi bagi Yifan.

"Dua…" ─Dan Yifan rasa ia pernah mengenalnya. Entah dimana.

"Satu!" Pria itu melihat melalui bahu Yifan, tersenyum pada samudra dan langit tak berbintang. Suara letusan kembang api terdengar tapi Yifan tak bergerak, ia terpesona,_ mungkin_.

Penuh sorak sorai dan Yifan merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ini terlalu lebay, pasti, tapi Yifan benar-benar merasakan di setiap sendi tubuhnya. Ia tak punya niatan untuk berbalik dan melihat gemerlapnya lagit karena kembang api sebab matanya terfokus pada bibir meliuk seindah mawar di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak berniat melihat indahnya kembang api?" Suara yang sama dengan Sang Peminta Maaf, suara yang menendang gendang telinga Yifan agar kembali dari ilusinya sendiri. Ia berbicara dengan bahasa Portugis dengan cepat tapi entah kenapa Yifan bisa mencernanya begitu detil.

"Kau lebih indah," ujar Yifan kurang ajar ketika ia sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya baru saja ia bayangkan tadi pagi ketika bermain piano.

.

─Lalu Yifan mendapat sebuah bogem keras tepat di rahangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

Yepp^^ Ini adalah FF chaptered baru pengganti Esclave.

Genre tetep Angst :v Tapi di akhir-akhir, FF ini kayanya agak drama dan agak panjang

SILAHKAN MENEBAK JALAN CERITANYA HAHAHA

Beri feedback ya biar aku tahu antusiasme kalian untuk FF ini ^^

Maaf untuk kesalahan bahasa Portugisnya karena aku hanya berbekal kamus dan Google Translate xixixi ._.

.

JANGAN TANYA ESCLAVE UPDATE KAPAN KARENA AKU ADA DI PUNCAK KESIBUKAN /?

Pasti update, karena itu kurang 1 chapter doang kan?

.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya yang sangat sangat sangat berharga buatku.

.

With love,

_**Jonanda Taw**_


	2. Paradise Summer

Huang Zitao namanya. Baru lulus SMA, malas kuliah atau kursus, dan memilih bekerja untuk setahun kedepan, barulah memikirkan pendidikan. Hidup ditengah kemewahan, tidak pernah kekurangan, tapi begitu membumi dan akrab dengan siapa saja. Terlampau sempurna. Ia seksi, tampan, ramah, dan merupakan anak semata wayang yang akan mewarisi kekayaan ibu tunggalnya kelak. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan Zitao, bahkan untuk seorang lelaki.

Ia terbangun dalam keadaan masih mengantuk pagi ini, padahal sebentar lagi kafe tempat ia bekerja akan buka. Walau dari keluarga kaya, ia tidak malu bekerja seperti itu. Lagipula apa yang bisa dikerjakan seorang lulusan SMA selain ini di kota sebesar Rio de Janeiro? Toh, teman-temannya juga banyak di _Paradise Summer, ─_kafe tempat ia bekerja.

Motor _sport-_nya diparkir di gang belakang kafe. Cukup sempit untuk ukuran motor sekokoh itu. Ia berlari kecil masuk lewat pintu dapur dan menemukan Julie, salah satu koki disana, hendak membuang sampah dan hampir saja menabraknya.

"_Oh my Gosh!_" Julie memekik dengan mata melotot, dan Zitao membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. "Kau membuatku kaget! Kalau sampai aku menumpahkan tumpukan sampah ini ke baju mahalmu, aku yakin tak akan bisa membayarnya."

Zitao geleng-geleng dan mengibaskan tangan. "Kau berlebihan, Julie. Lagipula, aku baru akan menuntutmu jika menumpahkan sampah-sampah itu pada baju kesayanganku, yang sayangnya tidak kupakai hari ini."

Julie membalasnya dengan senyum kecut dan mata lebarnya memicing. "Kau habis bercinta dengan seseorang _lagi_ ya?"

"Hah?" Zitao menaikkan alis, tidak tahu kenapa Julie berkata demikian.

Dominic, seorang koki yang lain berjalan melewati punggung Julie dan memberi petunjuk. "Pipimu."

Pelan Zitao mengusap pipinya. Sisa lipstik kemerahan membekas disana dan menimbulkan rasa lengket di jarinya. "Ini punya ibuku," klarifikasinya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan berjalan melewati Julie. "Kau tahu aku gay, kan?" tanya Zitao yang sedang berjalan mundur sambil mengedipkan matanya.

PYANG!

Punggung Zitao menabrak sesuatu. Suara barang-barang logam terdengar nyaring ketika terjatuh dan itu mengagetkannya, membuatnya sigap berbalik, dan menemukan Oh Sehun, yang juga seorang koki, menatap barang-barangnya yang terjatuh dengan alis mengkerut. Tangannya yang membentuk sebuah mangkuk masih menggantung di udara. Zitao terpaku beberapa detik hingga Sehun berdeham dan ia tersadar.

"Tidak usah bangga jadi gay jika kau selalu membuat susah orang lain." Sehun buka suara dan kata-katanya begitu menusuk. Ia tidak menatap Zitao sama sekali dan langsung berjongkok untuk mengambil baskom logam dan pengaduknya.

Zitao langsung menggigit bibir begitu tahu didalam baskom itu ada _whiped cream _buatan sendiri milik Sehun yang ikut tumpah. "Itu… tidak apa-apa, kan? Hanya sedikit yang tumpah."

"Tetap saja rusak."

Ucapan dingin itu benar-benar sukses membuat Zitao membeku seperti disiram air es. Tidak ada orang di kafe itu yang berani cari gara-gara dengan Sehun karena tabiat aneh dan kakunya, tapi Zitao selalu melakukannya, entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika menjahili orang lain. Namun merusak sesuatu yang dibuat susah payah bukanlah obyek kejahilannya, dan kini ia merusak sesuatu karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

Sehun menoleh, menatap Zitao yang ikut berjongkok dengan mata sedih dan masih menggigiti bibirnya. Tak ada yang berani mendekati mereka berdua karena Sehun tidak suka urusannya dicampuri orang lain dan ia juga seorang koki senior meski ia baru lulus SMA.

"Aku…," Zitao berbicara ragu-ragu, "apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mereka diam dalam posisi yang sama dalam tujuh detik dan pada detik kedelapan Sehun mulai memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan _whiped cream _yang tercecer dan ia berucap pelan, "Berhenti menggigit bibirmu di depanku."

Zitao membelalakkan matanya lalu mengerjap. "Eh?"

Koki muda itu tidak menjawab dan berdiri, mengambil kain lap, lalu kembali dan membersihkan sisa krim putih di lantai. Ia hanya diam, menganggap Zitao seolah-olah angin yang tak terlihat. Pria berdarah Cina didepannya juga turut diam meski tidak mengerti kenapa mantan kekasihnya meminta hal yang begitu konyol sebagai kompensasi untuk kesalahan itu.

.

.

.

**Clannad**

FanTao || PG-17 || Chaptered

1\. Dois; Paradise Summer

.

.

.

Yifan terbangun dengan rahang ngilu dan suhu tubuh lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali karena silaunya cahaya, dan benar saja, ketika ia melirik jam dinding, sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh pagi. Ia melirik ke ranjang di sebelahnya, Chanyeol tertidur pulas dengan posisi tidak keruan─bantalnya di kaki ranjang, tangannya merentang, kakinya naik ke sandaran ranjang, dan kepalanya terjungkir ke bawah.

Deru halus terdengar. Oke, Yifan lapar. Perutnya keroncongan karena hotdognya tadi malam bahkan tak tersentuh. Ia butuh makanan, tapi ia tidak yakin restoran hotel itu masih menyediakan menu sarapan komplit jam segini. Yifan mendesah pasrah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah jendela kamar.

Masih saja silau dirasa mata, entah kenapa hal itu berefek pada rahangnya yang makin ngilu. Ia mengamati sekeliling dan Copacabana sudah cukup ramai. Tadi malam baru saja ada perayaan malam tahun baru, dan hebat sekali para petugas kebersihan sudah membuat pantai itu lebih bersih. Begitu juga para turis yang datang, ini termasuk pagi untu hari pertama di tahun baru. Tentu sulit bangun sepagi itu setelah malam panjang yang melelahkan.

Kemudian Yifan melirik gerombolan remaja Asia bersenda gurau diatas sepeda. Ia tersenyum, mungkin menyenangkan bersepeda mencari sarapan di hari secerah ini. Tak dinyana, sudut matanya menemukan satu hal yang ia butuhkan kala itu. _Penyewaan sepeda._

Yifan bergegas menutup jendela, membenahi diri dan mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan. Derap langkahnya membuat Chanyeol terbangun, matanya terbuka setengah, lalu tertidur lagi dan membuat Yifan tersenyum simpul. Mungkin Yifan bisa membawa makanan untuknya jika kembali nanti. Ia sengaja tidak membawa kartu kamarnya dan berlari kecil menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda tak jauh dari lokasi hotelnya.

Pemuda tanggung itu mulai bertanya dengan bahasa Portugisnya. "Berapa biaya sewa per jamnya?"

"10 Reais, _Senhor,_" jawab si pemilik penyewaan sepeda. Aksen _Singlish_-nya begitu kental dan ia mempunyai wajah Asia yang tersamarkan.

Yifan tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Kusewa dua jam," ujarnya.

Lima menit kemudian Yifan sudah bersepeda di pinggiran _Portugese Pavement_. Matanya dimanjakan oleh pemandangan gadis-gadis brazilian yang mengenakan pakaian minim di musim panas kala itu. Meskipun Yifan adalah seorang homoseksual, bukan berarti ia tidak menikmati pemandangan dada sintal dan pantat montok dimana-mana.

Perutnya keroncongan lagi. Yifan meringis, masih bersyukur tidak punya penyakit magh. Ia terlena dengan segala keindahan yang ia rasakan dan sedikit melupakan lapar serta rasa nyeri di rahangnya karena pukulan semalam. Yifan mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sebuah tempat makan sesuai kriterianya. _No Brazillian food._ Dia masih trauma dengan Feijoada yang Chanyeol makan dan isinya… sosis darah babi. Demi apapun, Yifan benci darah babi.

Di depan sebuah _franchise_, Yifan berhenti. _Paradise Summer_ namanya. Yifan merasa nama itu lebih cocok dijadikan nama distro daripada nama kedai sederhana. Tidak ada salahnya untuk masuk, Yifan merasa tertarik dengan tempa itu.

Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di pekarangan. Ada tiga set meja serta kursi plus payung besar yang membuat teduh. Ia masuk ke dalam dan udaranya dingin, Yifan juga mencium pewangi pendingin udara. Kemudian ia berjalan ke tempat pemesanan yang ditunggui seorang pemuda Asia dengan mata sipit dan senyum ramah.

"Selamat datang, dengan Baekhyun disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Bahasa Portugisnya lancar sekali dan ia berbicara dengan begitu ceria.

Yifan tak tahu ingin sarapan apa pagi itu. Ia membaca daftar menu, lalu baru sadar ia adalah pengunjung pertama.

"Saya menyarankan sepiring _England breakfast _komplit dengan _lime water _untuk pagi yang terik ini. Bersedia untuk mencoba?" tawar Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan bibirnya samar-samar membentuk persegi panjang. Ia begitu unik.

Yifan mengiyakan dengan anggukan. "Berapa totalnya?"

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab dan tampangnya berubah serius saat menghitung jumlah pesanan di mesin kasir. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika berkata, "20 Reais, _Senhor_."

Yifan memberikan uang pas kepada Baekhyun. "Apa aku harus ke kasir ini lagi jika perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun, "cukup lambaikan tangan saja dan pegawai kami akan ke meja anda. Anda bisa menunggu selama lima menit sebelum pesanan anda datang."

Yifan mengangguk, tersenyum, menggumamkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia memilih duduk di satu set meja yang menyatu dengan kursi dan berada di samping jendela. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat pemandangan pantai Brazil sambil menikmati makanan.

Pengunjung kedua datang, ditandai dengan denting bel di pintu masuk. Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar karena tempat itu memang tak berapa lama, sebuah lagu dari Nick&amp;Vinz yang berjudul _Am I Wrong _terdengar melalu speaker yang dipasang di sudut-sudut ruangan. Bukan lagu favorit Yifan, tapi cukup enak didengarkan.

Ia baru saja ingin mencari jaringan WiFi lewat ponselnya ketika baru _bacon _panggang menyapa hidungnya dan makanan yang ia pesan sampai di meja. "Satu _England breakfast _komplit dan _lime water_, _Senhor_."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk, masih mencari jaringan WiFi. Ada satu yang bisa tersambung dan sinyalnya penuh, sayang sekali diberi _password _dan Yifan tidak tahu apa _password_-nya.

"P_assword_nya '_yellowspring'_. WiFi kafe ini belum dinyalakan."

Pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya itu mendongak. Kaget dan ingin mendelik saat pelayan yang baru saja mengantar makanannya itu tersenyum padanya. "Itu WiFi _hotspot_-ku."

Yifan mengenal betul pemuda didepannya. Berkulit kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari, rambut hitam legam yang mengilap terkena cahaya, dan bibir cantik seindah mawar. Kombinasi yang unik dan membuatnya jatuh hati. Tak lain dan tak bukan pria itu adalah…─

─"Bagaimana? Pukulanku kemarin sakit, tidak?"

Yifan tidak tahu ia harus bersyukur atau mengutuk Tuhan kali ini.

"Namaku Huang Zitao," kata pemuda itu sambil menunjuk label nama yang terpasang di dada kanannya. "Kuharap kau tidak kenapa-kenapa karena pukulanku kemarin. Itu…refleks."

"Agak sedikit memar," Yifan menerangkan sambil mengelus-elus garis rahangnya. Benar saja, masih ngilu jika dipegang.

Yifan mendengar pemuda bernama Zitao itu menggerutu lirih dan akhirnya menawarkan sesuatu, "Anda perlu uang kompensasi?"

Yifan menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Matanya terbuka lebih lebar dan ia berseru, "Tidak! Aku juga yang sudah kurang ajar kemarin."

Zitao tertawa kecil dan ia terlihat sangat cantik meski ia seorang pria. "Berarti kita impas."

Sang pelanggan mengangguk-angguk membenarkan sambil menatap sepiring _England breakfast _di hadapannya, terdiri atas sosis besar kecoklatan yang menggoda, dua tumpuk _hash brown_, tiga tomat ceri panggang, beberapa lembar keju, serta satu telur mata sapi setengah matang. Di atasnya diberi taburan _bacon _yang telah dipotong-potong dan sesuatu berwarna hijau yang tidak dapat Yifan kenali. Bumbu-bumbu dapur terlihat sama untuknya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pesananmu, _Senhor_?"

Yifan sedikit terkejut karena Zitao masih ada di sampingnya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Ini sempurna. Aku hanya sedang berpikir," katanya. "Bisa aku pesan satu lagi yang seperti ini untuk di bawa pulang?"

Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian dari bibirnya muncul kata, "Permisi," yang mengalun begitu lembut. Yifan sampai terbengong-bengong terhadap reflek tubuhnya yang begitu berlebihan. Ada sesuatu dari diri Zitao yang membuatnya tertarik, membuatnya ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh serta melindunginya walau Zitao tidak terlihat lemah karena tubuh berisinya. Yifan menepis pikiran-pikirannya dan mulai makan meski ia tidak bisa fokus.

Kafe sekaligus restoran sederhana itu mulai ramai. Yifan kira pada jam segini orang-orang sudah selesai sarapan dan tempat itu baru ramai ketika jam makan siang. Jika belum jam makan siang saja tempat ini ramai, bagaimana jika saat itu terjadi?

Zitao lalu lalang melewatinya beberapa kali, membuat Yifan menoleh, bahkan ketika ia sedang menggigit sosisnya dan makanan lonjong itu masih belum tergigit sempurna, mencuat dari mulutnya. Ia terlihat memalukan, itu pasti. Pemuda itu seolah-olah jadi tidak punya gengsi. Yifan terbatuk pelan ketika sadar Zitao berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa pesanannya serta selembar _bill_.

"Satu porsi _England breakfast _yang dibungkus," Zitao mengulangi pesanan Yifan sambil meletakkan kantong kertas kecoklatan di atas meta. Ia menyodorkan _bill _kepada Yifan yang berusaha menelan makanannya. "15 Reais."

Sebelum mengeluarkan dompetnya, ia menyeruput _lime water_-nya lebih dulu. Yifan merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah dompet hitam Prada yang elegan darisana. Ia membuka dompetnya dan menampakkan sebuah foto dengan tiga orang di dalamnya. Ketika Yifan menyerahkkan lembaran uang kepada Zitao, pelayan itu mencoba akrab dengan berkomentar sambil tersenyum. "Itu kakak-kakak anda? Mereka cantik dan tampan, anda juga begitu."

Yifan langsung berdeham begitu mendengar ucapan Zitao. Ia merasa _tergoda_, meski itu bukan tujuan pemuda disampingnya. Yifan memang tampan dan itu mutlak, tapi mendengarnya dari Zitao itu berbeda rasanya. "Yang laki-laki itu ayahku." Mungkin Yifan sudah sangat tertarik pada Zitao sampai-sampai ia tidak marah ketika Zitao sok akrab dengannya.

"Benarkah? Ayah anda terlihat sangat muda," Zitao berkomentar lagi dan tersenyum tipis.

Hati Yifan berdesir melihat senyum yang _berbeda _itu, tapi ia tidak mampu untuk bertanya. Ada raut sedih disana, Yifan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan ia bertanya-tanya. _Apa ada yang salah_?

"Maaf, sepertinya aku melamun," ujar Zitao. Yifan saja baru tahu kalau Zitao melamun. Pemuda itu mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya dan Yifan sempat mengira itu sebuah kartunama untuk mengajak kencan atau… apalah. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, itu hanya sebuah _stiky notes _dan Zitao menyodorkannya pada Yifan. "Saat anda ingin beranjak, tolong menulis _review _atau komplain anda untuk kafe ini. Anda tinggal menempelkannya pada papan di sebelah pintu masuk. Jika tidak berkenan, bisa anda tinggalkan di meja saja."

Yifan mengangguk mengerti.

Zitao memberi sebuah senyum lagi padanya, membungkuk sedikit dambil mendekap nampan di dadanya. "Permisi."

Untuk beberapa saat Yifan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis. Bahkan ketika sepiring sarapannya habis dan minumannya menyisakan sedikit di dasar gelas, ia tetap tidak tahu. Zitao sedang melayani seorang gadis berambut merah dan laki-laki negroid di meja seberang Yifan. Mata mereka bertemu dan Zitao memberinya sebuah senyum paling manis yang pernah Yifan lihat.

Ia jadi punya ide. Huang Zitao benar-benar seorang sumber inspirasi.

.

.

.

Sore beranjak malam, dan _shift _Zitao untuk hari ini akan berakhir dalam sepuluh menit. Ia melepas ikat kepalanya dan berdiri di depan papan hijau berisi puluhan atau bahkan lebih dari seratus _stiky notes _yang ditempel bertumpuk-tumpuk. Zitao selalu menggerutu dan bertanya kenapa tidak disediakan papan yang lebih besar untuk menampung segala bentuk kritik dan saran untuk _Paradise Summer _itu. Ketika ia sedang membaca sebuah komentar dengan tulisan berantahkan di tengah kafe yang sepi di senja hari, sebuah dehaman mengusiknya dan ia menemukan Oh Sehun di sampingnya.

"Koki masuk dapur, sana!"

"Sedang sepi."

Zitao makin menggerutu. Ia tidak suka aroma tubuh Sehun yang belum mandi. Feromonnya begitu menggoda dan Zitao risih dengan perasaan seperti ini.

"Tumben peduli dengan komentar pelanggan?" tanya Zitao. Ia mencoba rileks dengan jarak mereka yang cukup dekat dan aroma tubuh Sehun yang menguar. Zitao benar-benar ingin menyemprot Sehun dengan parfumnya sekarang.

"Tumben peduli denganku?" Sehun membalasnya. Ia menoleh sambil mengangkat sebelah alis dan sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Hanya sedikit.

Pada titik itu, Zitao tidak tahu ia masih menyukai Sehun atau telah menganggapnya sebagai kawan kerja biasa. Wajahnya yang tersenyum kecil dengan cipratan oranye senja begitu memikat dan,─_Oh Jesus─ _Sehun sangat tampan saat itu. Zitao menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi dan Sehun berdeham sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oke, oke, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi di depanmu," Zitao berkata tak yakin. Itu kebiasaan untuknya.

Sehun sedang mengerutkan dahinya saat ia bersuara, "Kau akan punya pacar baru, kurasa."

Zitao yang tidak mengerti langsung melihat arah pandang Sehun. Ia mencari-cari, lalu menemukan sebuah _stiky notes _kuning di bagian terpojok kiri atas papan, sedikit tertutup tumpukan yang lain. Pelan-pelan Zitao melepasnya, membuat beberapa benda serupa ikut tersobek.

Ada seulas senyum di bibir Zitao ketika ia membacanya. Tulisannya tidak rapi, tapi sangat manis.

_Aku jatuh hati pada _England breakfas-_nya, dan kukira, aku akan sering-sering kesini untuk makan, sekaligus melihat senyum Huang Zitao._

_Dari pria yang rahangnya masih memar sampai saat ini, Wu Yifan._

"Kasihan sekali."

Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sehun yang ikut membaca tulisan itu. "Kenapa?"

"Rahangnya memar, dan ia bisa-bisanya tertarik padamu. Menyedihkan." Sekali lagi Sehun berkata dengan nada menusuk dan seolah-olah ialah orang terhebat di dunia.

Pemuda di depannya geram, bisa jadi. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sehun. Bagaimanapun, bukan urusannya jika seseorang sedang menyukai Zitao. Jika ia bisa mencerca seseorang yang jatuh hati pada Zitao, bukannya Sehun juga pernah ada di posisi itu?

"Kita berpisah karena kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu," Zitao berbicara dengan suara rendah san sedikit berbisik. Nada marahnya begitu kentara. "Kuharap keputusanku bisa menjadi cambukan untukmu. Ternyata percuma saja, ya?"

"Kau menyesal putus denganku?" Zitao tertohok dan Sehun tertawa kecil. Seorang pelanggan menempelkan sebuah _stiky notes _ke papan itu dan Sehun bergeser satu langkah mendekat pada Zitao untuk memberi celah. Ia tersenyum pada pelanggan tersebut tepat ketika ia mendengar dengusan marah Zitao dan pemuda itu bergegas menuju meja yang kotor untuk menuntaskan tugas terakhirnya, mencoba menjauh dari _si biang masalah._

.

.

.

Hari Minggu.

_Grenade_, Bruno Mars. Lagu itu terputar begitu kencang di dalam sebuah BMW _Series 6 _F13 warna hitam yang tengah melaju santai di jalanan kota Rio de Janeiro. Satu laki-laki yang mengemudi menggumamkan nada-nadanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di kemudi, yang duduk di kursi belakang malah menyanyikan lirik asal dengan suara sumbang. Dari tiga pemuda tanggung yang ada dalam mobil itu, hanya satu yang tidak menampakkan raut wajah senang dan terlihat gusar. Ia tidak ikut menyanyi, mendendang, atau sekedar menikmati laku yang memekakkan telinga. Pemuda itu hanya diam memerhatikan suasana di luar. Semburat kuning sudah menghiasi langit, sebentar lagi petang datang.

"Copacabana masih jauh, ya?" Yifan mencoba bertanya pada Jongin, tapi ia tidak menyahut. Pemuda itu menjawil lengan Jongin dan ketika si pengemudi memberi respon, Yifan kembali bertanya dengan suara lebih keras. "Copacabana masih jauh, ya?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil mengecilkan volume _mp3 player_. "Sebentar lagi sampai."

Chanyeol─seperti biasa─ mencondongkan tubuhnya di antara jok depan. Ia melirik ke arah Yifan yang terlihat tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. "Kau kelaparan? Aku masih punya biskuit, kalau kau mau."

Yifan menggeleng. Ia gusar bukan karena lapar.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin memberikan senyum miring. Mereka sudah memasuki kompleks Copacabana. "Sepupumu itu sedang terkena gejala penyakit _jatuh cinta._"

Saat mobil melambat, Yifan terlihat lega. _Mp3 player _ia matikan dan suasana jadi lebih tenang. Ia berusaha tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin, walaupun ucapan pemuda itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar mengerikan.

"_Are you serious?_ Huang Zitao yang─itu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Hebat benar Brazil, belum seminggu turis ini ada di Rio, dia sudah jatuh cinta."

"Iya, sih," Chanyeol menggumam sambil mengambil sebatang rokok milik Jongin dan langsung menyalakannya. Asap rokok mengepul, tapi tak ada satu pun yang terganggu. "Bagaimana tidak jatuh cinta kalau setiap hari dia menolak sarapan di hotel dan makan di kafe Zitao itu?"

Yifan merasa kupingnya berdenyut-denyut ketika Chanyeol dan Jongin mengoloknya bertubi-tubi diselingi tawa. Bau asap rokok makin menjadi karena tidak ada yang membuka jendela sebelum Yifan yang melakukannya. Mobil itu makin melambat dan Jongin memotong jalur untuk memarkir mobilnya di lahan kosong sebelah _Paradise Summer_. Kafe itu sendiri tidak memiliki lahan parkir yang cukup luas untuk mobil.

Tentu saja, yang melesat keluar lebih dulu adalah Yifan. Chanyeol menyusul di belakangnya dan Jongin yang paling akhir karena ia harus mematikan mesin dan memastikan mobil itu dalam keadaan terkunci. Yifan belum menyentuh gagang pintu kafe itu dan seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Bukan Chanyeol atau Jongin, ini suara milik orang lain. Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seseorang dengan motor _sport _hitam melambai ke arahnya. Ia tidak mengenali orang itu, tidak dengan helm _full face _yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Dua orang itu menunjukkan mata yang tidak tahu-menahu.

Orang di atas sepeda motor itu membuka helmnya. Huang Zitao. Ia tersenyum dan matanya menyipit. Rambutnya berantahkan dan keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Yifan membalas senyum itu, baru sadar bahwa Zitao punya senyum yang menular. Ia berjalan mendekati Zitao melewati dua temannya yang diam saja.

"Aku baru saja ingin makan," ujar Yifan ketika jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah. Yifan berhenti tepat di tepi trotoar. Ujung sepatunya hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter dari roda motor Zitao.

Zitao meletakkan helmnya di atas tangki depan. Ia melipat tangannya di atas helm itu dan kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Jam kerjaku sudah habis. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melayanimu hari ini."

"Kau jadi membuatku tidak lapar." Yifan mencoba bercanda dan Zitao terkikik, ia juga.

"Ah, ternyata aku sudah membuat satu pelanggan kabur." Zitao juga membalas dengan candaan sekedarnya.

"Jadi," Yifan bersedekap sambil memandang kedua mata Zitao yang berbinar indah, "kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku tetap jadi pelanggan kafemu."

Cara bicara Yifan membuat Zitao terkikik pelan sekali lagi. "Apa ya?" tanyanya lucu, suaranya terdengar seperti seorang gadis. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk di dagunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Yifan ragu Zitao adalah seorang transgender. "Sarapan gratis untuk besok?"

Yifan tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, senang karena Zitao tidak menjauhinya karena kesalahan bodohnya di malam tahun baru itu. Ia pemuda yang baik, asik, dan enak diajak ngobrol. Senyumnya hangat dan bersahabat. Jongin benar, Brazil begitu hebat. Dari namanya Yifan sudah tahu Zitao bersal dari Cina, tapi tetap saja ia tinggal di Brazil, dan orang Brazil ini membuatnya begitu tertarik.

"Temanmu?" Zitao menunjuk Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di belakang Yifan dengan dagunya.

Yifan menoleh. Jongin menyalakan rokok di antara telunjut dan jari tengahnya dan Chanyeol memberi senyum ke arah Zitao. Yifan baru ingat ia tidak datang sendiri dan menggeser posisinya. "Ini sepupuku, Park Chanyeol," ia menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung menyalami Zitao dan pria itu mengenalkan namanya. "Kalau ini─"

"Hey, Jongin!" Zitao menyapa lebih dulu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melakukan _high five_.

Jongin membalasnya dan ia tersenyum. "Tak kusangka yang diceritakan Yifan itu Zitao yang ini."

Zitao langsung mengulum senyumnya mendengar hal itu, tepat ketika Yifan bertanya keheranan. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Dia teman sekolahku," jawab Jongin santai sambil membenamkan jemarinya di saku celana.

"_What a surprise!"_ Chanyeol berseru dengan suara besarnya dan matanya terlihat jenaka.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol baru saja akan menjawab dengan penuh keisengan ketika Yifan sudah menjawab lebih dulu. "Tidak apa-apa!"

Zitao mengerutkan alis bingung atas kelakuan Yifan.

Bodohnya Yifan! Suasana berubah jadi canggung dan ia tidak berharap Chanyeol dan Jongin mencairkan suasana itu. Mulut mereka berbahaya, ia bisa dibuat malu di depan Zitao. "Kau mau pulang?" tanya Yifan pada akhirnya.

Zitao menata helmnya dahulu sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Aku mau ke Ipanema."

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana?"

"Bilang saja kau mau ikut," Jongin menyahut. Yifan meliriknya tajam dan ia seolah tak peduli.

Zitao melirik ke belakang, lalu kembali menatap Yifan. "Kurasa aku bisa memberi satu tumpangan."

Jawaban Zitao dibalas oleh siulan oleh Jongin. Chanyeol menahan tawanya sambil menyesap rokoknya lagi.

"Kurasa aku tetap makan disini, aku tidak membawa helm."

"Ada helm di bagasi. Milikku," Jongin menawarkan. Ia tidak menunggu persetujuan Yifan dan melesat ke arah mobil. Chanyeol menarik bahu sepupunya dan berbisik pelan, "Kau harus berterima kasih pada kami yang menyukseskan kencan pertamamu."

Yifan malas menanggapi. Ia bergumam minta maaf pada Zitao karena sudah merepotkannya dan pemuda itu tidak keberatan.

"Tangkap!" Jongin berseru dua meter darinya sambil melempar helm. Yifan menangkapnya dengan benar di atas kepala, berterima kasih pada pengalamannya sebagai anggota tim basket sekolah dulu.

Tidak ada yang bergerak untuk beberapa saat sampai Jongin kembali pada posisi awalnya. Yifan dan Zitao saling berpandangan, tapi tak ada yang bicara. Mereka berdua menatap bingung. Lalu apa?

"Jadi, kau akan memboncengku?"

Zitao mengangkat alis kirinya lalu mengangguk samar. "Kau punya SIM Brazil?"

"Kami turis," jelas Chanyeol. Ia membuang putung rokoknya dan menginjaknya.

"Aku tahu," Zitao berujar sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Yifan bergantian, "cara bicara kalian aneh."

Yifan sebenarnya tidak nyaman akan satu hal ini. Dia pria, dan sebagai seseorang yang juga suka sesama jenis, ia adalah seorang pendominasi. Pemuda itu tak tahu apa Zitao juga seorang homoseksual dan dia tipe seperti apa. Tapi ia tak peduli untuk saat ini. Yifan mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memakai helm. Hidungnya mengerut terganggu dan matanya memicing begitu helm itu terpasang di kepalanya. "Helmmu bau sekali."

Lagi-lagi Jongin tak peduli dan memberi sebuah senyum miring tipis.

Zitao ikut memasang helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motor sebelum Yifan naik. Pemuda itu tidak perlu naik dengan tumpuan kaki karena ia memang tinggi. Ia berjengit ketika sadar bahwa duduk di jok belakang sebuat motor _sport _itu tidak nyaman.

"Kalian tidak usah menunggu," kata Zitao sambil memainkan gas, "aku akan mengantar Yifan nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka dan bersemangat. Jongin disampingnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Zitao mulai melajukan motor itu. Bergerak dengan lamban dan makin cepat dengan bertahap. Angin sore musim panas menyentuh kulit Yifan dan rasanya hangat sekaligus sejuk. Entah, perasaannya campur aduk kala itu. Senang karena ia bisa jalan berdua saja dengan Zitao sekaligus malu karena harga dirinya sebagai pendominasi luntur.

Diamati dari jarak dekat seperti ini, Zitao begitu seksi. Jaket kulit ketatnya membentuk lengkungan di pinggang, dan meliuk di pinggul. Ia punya kemolekan seorang wanita di tubuhnya. Samar-samar Yifan mencium aroma campuran parfum dan keringat dari tubuh Zitao. Seperti mint, atau lembabnya hutan pinus? Yifan tak sadar tangannya mengepal menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh Zitao.

"Kau tidak takut jatuh?" Zitao bertanya dengan suara kencang.

Yifan mendengarnya jelas dan menggeleng. "Kau kira aku gadis cilik?"

Zitao menyembunyikan senyum dibalik helm _full face_-nya. Ia mempercepat laju motornya dan berteriak sekali lagi, "Pegangan!"

Kecepatan tiba-tiba itu membuat Yifan condong ke belakang untuk beberapa saat dan ia mendorong tubuhnya, terlalu jauh hingga dadanya menempel pada punggung Zitao. Ia meragu, posisi mereka cukup intin. Apa ini pantas? Apa Zitao tidak keberatan?

Yifan melirik ke spion dan Zitao tetap diam. Mereka menemui belokan tajam dan keahlian Zitao untuk bermanuver patut diacungi jempol. Secara tak sadar lagi, tangan Yifan telah melingkar di pinggang Zitao. Pinggang pemuda itu benar-benar ramping, persis seperti wanita. Yifan sedikit takjub dan ia tersenyum. Ia menarik tangannya, lalu Zitao berteriak lagi padanya. "Tidak apa! Pegangan saja!"

Yifan mengerutkan dahi samar dan berpikir ragu. Apa benar tidak apa? Bagaimanapun mereka baru mengenal, hanya berbincang sebagai pelayan dan pelanggan akhir-akhir ini, dan Yifan pernah _melecehkannya_─walau tidak sengaja. Atau memang seluruh penduduk Rio de Janeiro itu terbuka dan supel seperti Zitao, juga Jongin?

Dirasa-rasa, Yifan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Ia tertarik pada pesona Zitao dan ini adalah _kesempatan emas─_kalau kalian tahu maksud Yifan. Jadi pemuda itu makin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Zitao, sedikit meremasnya secara intim.

Yifan terkesiap, mengerjap pelan, lalu tersenyum. Hatinya berkata bahwa tindakannya kali ini _benar_.

.

**To Be Continued**

Heiii~

Aku kembali wkwkwk... Maaf update terlalu lama. Aku punya banyak sekali jadwal yg ga mungkin kujelasin :" dia trauma

Yup, judul cerita diubah. Why? Tentu untuk mendukung isi cerita.

Sebenernya judul yang kemaren itu aku ngambilnya asal doang /? Soalnya belum nemu judul yang cocok.

And finally, sekarang udah

Kutunggu revewnya ya :D Thanks buat reviewer, reader, favouriter, follower, etc

Esclave aku update waktu UAS aja ya wkwkwk... Soalnya dua minggu kedepan aku punya agenda wajib sekolah yg super duper penting dan ga buka laptop kayanya :"

See you again~


	3. Motel

**Clannad**

FanTao || PG-17 || Chaptered

Tres; Motel

.

Brazil itu elok nan seksi. Di bagian utara yang tropis, ada kehangatan yang memeluk. Di selatan ketika pertengahan tahun, sesekali salju turun menghujani kota. Sebuah negara dimana kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya, apapun yang masyarakat umum inginkan; keindahan, wanita, dan kedamaian. Tempat ini punya beragam destinasi wisata yang berbeda kutub.

Jika kau mencintai kegiatan menantang berkeliaran dalam hutan, maka Brazil punya Amazon. Suku-suku terasing masih menjaga rumah hijaunya, dan ternyata banyak orang sinting yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelami keperawanan paru-paru terbesar yang dunia miliki itu.

Kalau engkau ingin tahu kegagahan sekaligus kecantikan air terjun terbesar di dunia, maka diantara Brazil dan Argentina, ada sebuah tempat bernama Iguazu, yang demi keindahannya, ribuan bahkan jutaan orang rela menelusuri jalanan tengah hutan untuk mencapai titik itu.

Jangan lupakan Brasilia dan Sao Paulo. Walau lebih banyak beton yang tertanam di tanahnya daripada pohon-pohon yang ujungnya tak terlihat dari tanah, tapi dua kota itu tak pernah sepi. Fasionista, pebisnis muda yang sedang berlibur, dan banyak _shoppers _menyempatkan diri kesana untuk memanjakan diri. Surga dunia yang modern dan ternama.

Sedangkan Rio de Janeiro, kota tepi pantai itu punya lebih dari sekedar pesona pantai untuk memikat turis. Daratan ini mencuat dari perut bumi, menjorok ke samudra Atlantik yang luas dan ganas, berani menantang alam yang kuasa dan mampu meruntuhkannya dengan mudah. Terkadang ketika siang telah lelah dan diganti sore, langit akan membelah dua di batas cakrawala. Di satu bagian, matahari rendah bersemburat oranye, seperti sengaja menumpahkan cat ke sekelilingnya. Maka di belahan lain, sisa-sisa ultravioletnya membumbung tinggi, bagai membenci permukaan laut yang hangat. Siluetnya serupa kaca-kaca jendela gereja tipis berwarna-warni, mengelilingi pantai yang memanjang bagai tak berujung. _Aurora belahan tropis_, orang-orang berkata begitu. Tapi paduan pancaran jingga dan warna ultraviolet lebih dari sekedar aurora di lintasan katulistiwa.

Wu Yifan pertama kali melihat fenomena itu bersama Huang Zitao, pemuda itu ada di sisinya.

Ipanema begitu ramai, bahkan di sore menjelang malam. Kedai-kedai yang menjual minuman beralkohol lebih murah mulai buka, dan gadis-gadis berkulit kecoklatan dengan dada sintal sudah meninggalkan dua carik kain tipis penutup dada dan selangkangannya, berganti kain-kain yang lebih panjang, tapi tetap transparan di beberapa sisi. Lampu-lampu berkelip malu-malu, masih kalah oleh matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ujung samudra. Deretan palem bergoyang-goyang dihembus angin, lembut dan artistik.

Dua pemuda itu duduk di bangku semen tinggi dengan _hotdog _di masing-masing tangan kanan, gelas berisi Pepsi ada di tangan kiri. Bahu mereka saling menyentuh, namun terhalang oleh lembar kain di pakaian Yifan. Sedangkan Zitao, ia menanggalkan jaket kulitnya dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya hanya dilindungi kaus putih tak berlengan.

Masih khidmat mengunyah makanannya yang berhasil mengusir lapar dari perut, Zitao menyenggol Yifan. Ia menelan kunyahannya dulu sebelum berbicara, menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan umum. "Kau suka pemandangannya?"

Seperti gadis. Ya, Zitao seperti seorang gadis. Bagaimana cara ia tersenyum, caranya tertawa, lembut tutur kata yang ia beri, dan kecantikan yang ia miliki adalah sesuatu yang umumnya dimiliki kaum Hawa, bukan Adam. Tapi lihatlah bahu tegapnya, tonjolan di lehernya, dan aroma feromonnya yang begitu kokoh tak tertandingi. Kelembutan dan kekuatan yang menyatu dengan takaran pas, tak kurang dan tak lebih, menciptakan sosok Huang Zitao dengan kemisteriusan pesonanya.

Jika diibaratkan sebuah lagu, maka Zitao adalah paduan denting piano, petikan harpa, dan gesekan biola. Nada yang menari berjingkat-jingkat, seperti tari kontemporer dalam drama, indah dan memukau. Ia selayaknya _Eppure Sentire_, sebuah lagu dari dataran Italia. Liriknya pilu, berisi sebuah usaha menarik diri, dan Zitao adalah representasinya dalam sosok yang hidup. Yifan mudah membaca pikiran orang, menebak suasana hatinya, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. Tapi Zitao punya portal yang jika Yifan tembus, maka ia hanya menemukan sebuah kekosongan. Zitao terlihat jelas membatasi diri di tengah senyumnya.

Yah, mungkin karena Yifan belum mengenalnya terlalu dekat. Kurang dari satu minggu adalah waktu yang terlalu singkat, walau mereka bertemu setiap hari dan kini melewati sore yang indah bersama-sama. Tapi, suatu hari nanti, Yifan bertekad menembus portal itu dan masuk ke dunia Zitao. Pasti.

"Tentu," Yifan menjawabnya dan mengulum senyum, "ini menakjubkan."

Dalam lirikan ujung mata Yifan, ia bisa melihat Zitao tersipu bangga. Zitao mengayunkan kakinya yang tertaut dan menggigit _hotdog_-nya lagi. Kembali setelah selesai mengunyah, ia berbicara. "Aku pernah bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di negara yang merasakan dingin dan hangat dengan porsi yang sama." Suaranya pelan, antara bisikan dan ucapan, desau angin melewati celah antara cuping telinga mereka dan Yifan menoleh agar bisa mendengar lewat gerak bibir Zitao. "Rasanya aneh sekali menjadi seseorang berdarah Cina namun dilarang keras pergi ke negara itu."

Yifan menunggu. Ia menikmati siluet wajah Zitao dengan mata memicing. Menekuri dahinya yang tertutup helai-helai rambut, mata kecil dengan kerutan menarik di ujung, hidung bangir yang dapat dibanggakan, dan relungnya berdesir melihat liukan bibir Zitao yang merekah.

"Kau pasti tahu aku bukan orang Brazil asli, dari namaku," Zitao mulai berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin bercampur dialek Portugis yang kental. Tersendat di beberapa kata, namun pelafalannya sempurna. Yifan sedikit melongo, takjub pada kemampuan bahasa Zitao yang tak pernah Yifan kira. Lalu tak berapa lama, Zitao berkata lagi. "Setelah aku tahu kau memiliki nama Mandarin dan dialek Beijing seperti ibuku, aku jadi ingin tahu rasanya ada di sana. Kau bukan orang pertama dari Cina yang kutemui selama disini. Tapi menjalani beberapa waktu terakhir di dekatmu, mendengar dialekmu, membuatku merasa _berbeda._"

Sejenak, Yifan tercekat. Tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Zitao yang tiba-tiba berkisah. Ia lalu cepat-cepat menyeruput Pepsinya yang mulai hangat, dan di sampingnya, Zitao makin tenang seperti air laut yang mulai pasang. Hening beberapa saat menguasai. Cekikikan gadis dan teriakan busuk lelaki mengambil alih kesunyian, meredam rasa canggung, memperkeruh hati yang sama-sama bingung. Yifan, masih dengan kebingungannya akan Zitao yang misterius, dan Zitao, yang heran kenapa tiba-tiba ia bercerita.

Lima menit berlalu dan Zitao tertawa. Keras, terbahak-bahak, dan memegang perutnya. Ia melempar sisa _hotdog_ ke tong sampah, tak peduli sampah organik atau bukan. Pepsinya diminum sedikit, lalu disembur, tak kuat menahan tawa. Yifan terperanjat ngeri di sebelahnya, kaku seperti dikutuk jadi batu oleh dukun pedalaman Amazon, sedotan Pepsi masih terjepit di celah bibirnya dan ia mendelik.

"_Please,_ jangan anggap aku gila." Zitao berkata seperti meringkik, tercekik, tawanya tersisa di ujung kalimat. Matanya tersisa segaris dan gigi-gigi mentimunnya menampang angkuh dari celah bibirnya. Ada air mata di pelupuknya, terlihat ragu-ragu ingin terjun ke pipi Zitao atau tidak. Yifan tak tahu air matam macam apa itu.

"Aduh, perutku sakit," keluh Zitao dan tawanya benar-benar mereda. Hanya tersisa senyum di bibir dan itu begitu manis. Tangannya menopang tubuh dengan kaki yang masih berayun-ayun. Yifan masih dengan Pepsi di tangan dan sedotan di bibir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bukankah harusnya Yifan yang bertanya begitu?

Tapi Yifan mengangguk. Menunduk seperti merenung, lalu membuang gelas Pepsinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Zitao dengan latar langit abu-abu kehitaman, pertanda sore sudah di ujung. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Zitao mengangguk kuat-kuat masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke arah matahari yang jika dilihat dari titik mereka duduk, tingginya dari tepi air kurang dari satu sentimeter. Zitao menghitung mundur dari lima, masih dengan bahasa Mandarinnya yang aneh karena dialek Portugis. Yifan teringat di malam tahun baru, orang-orang berteriak menghitung waktu yang tersisa di akhir tahun dan ia berlari di tengah keramaian. Bayangan Zitao malam itu mampir lagi dalam pikirannya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Lucu sekali aku berubah jadi melankolis hanya karena Cina." Zitao memberi alasannya tertawa saat hitungannya berakhir dan matahari tenggelam sempurna. Pantai jadi hiruk-pikuk, tetap hidup di malam hari.

"Jadi," Yifan berusaha membuat suasana jadi tidak canggung lagi, "kau ke Ipanema hanya untuk _hotdog _dan Pepsi? Aku juga bisa beli di dekat hotel."

Zitao meloncat turun dari bongkahan semen setinggi satu setengah meter itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya membersihkan debu, lalu Yifan ikut meloncat turun. "Temanku merayakan ulang tahunnya di salah satu _pub _disini."

Yifan mengangguk paham, ia melirik Zitao yang sedang membenahi ranselnya. "Dan kau mengajakku kesana?"

"Ya, tentu," Zitao berucap yakin. "Untuk apa aku menyeretmu kesini hanya karena _hotdog _dan Pepsi?"

Sebuah senyum muncul di bibir Yifan, menyusul Zitao setelahnya. Tetapi Zitao yang menciptakan langkah pertama itu, dan Yifan yang kedua. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati turis dan warga lokal lain yang juga berjalan diatas trotoar batu. Ada hening yang nyaman di antara mereka, menemani.

.

.

.

Ruang besar itu gelap dan berkilau temaram di sudut-sudutnya. Musik berdentum-dentum keras memekak telinga, tapi banyak orang yang menikmatinya dengan meliuk di lantai dansa. Bau alkohol dimana-mana, diselingi asap rokok yang mengepul. Di balik bayang-bayang hitam, beberapa sejoli saling mencumbu dengan panas dan gerah timbul di masing-masing tubuh Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao. Mereka bertatapan dalam canggung, lalu kembali mencari celah untuk berjalan setelah Zitao tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Ketika Zitao menemukan sebuah pintu ganda dari kaca hitam, ia memanggil-manggil Yifan. Pemuda itu tak menyahut, jadi Zitao berbalik dan memastikan keadaan. Namun Yifan tak ada di dekatnya. Mata Zitao mencari, dan ketika ia menemukan Yifan kebingungan dan berada sepuluh meter di belakangnya, ia meneriakkan nama pemuda itu.

"Wu Yifan!"

Yifan menoleh ke asal suara. Pening menderanya karena pengeras suara tepat ada di sampingnya, mengalunkan lagu _The Girl From Ipanema _yang telah digubah. Ia memicing menatap Zitao yang terus memanggil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah sebuah dengus pelan, Yifan berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hati-hati kalau ada di _pub _seperti ini," nasehat Zitao dengan suara tinggi seolah Yifan belum pernah ke tempat hiburan malam. Yifan mengangguk-angguk, membiarkan pergelangan tangannya diseret Zitao masuk ke sebuah ruangan dibalik pintu ganda dari kaca hitam. Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, masih terheran-heran karena _pub _yang sudah ramai sebelum pukul tujuh malam.

Ruangan yang mereka masuki mungkin seluas 5x6 meter. Dindingnya hijau _tosca _dengan _wall sticker _bernuansa langit. Lampu yang menggantung diatas menyala redup, tapi sedikit lebih terang daripada keadaan diluar. Sofa-sofa warna gelap membentuk huruf U di tiga sisi, dan beberapa sudah terisi. Ada belasan pria dan wanita di sana, beberapa mengekspose hal yang seharusnya ditutupi. Yifan kembali sadar total melihat pemandangan itu.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Zitao. Pria itu sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu. Gaun merahnya sama dengan gincu di bibirnya, _hot_. Mereka saling memeluk sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan di akhir peluka Zitao mengecup sekilas bibir gadis itu.

Kernyitan bingung muncul di dahi Yifan, wajahnya tertekuk dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Itu teman atau pacar Zitao, sih? Dengan tatapan tajam Yifan mengamati setiap inci tubuhnya yang tinggi. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Zitao dan dibalas cekikikan pemuda itu. Si pria mengambil dompet, mengeluarkan secarik kertas berbentuk kupon dari sana dan gadis itu melengking. Ia merebut kupon kuning dari genggaman Zitao dan kembali mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"Yifan!" Zitao memanggilnya. Senyumnya lebar dan tangannya mengibas lembut, menyuruhnya mendekat. Mau tak mau Yifan tersenyum kecil sambil mendekati pemuda itu.

"Marina," panggil Zitao pada gadis di sampingnya. Oh, namanya Marina, "ini teman imporku dari Cina, Yifan Wu." Yifan mengernyit. Impor, katanya? "Nah, Yifan, dia adalah salah satu _surfer _terbaik di Rio, Marina Sol."

Gadis bernama Marina Sol itu tersenyum cerah, bersinar seperti sulur-sulur cahaya matahari. Sesuai namanya─Sol yang berarti matahari─, auranya terasa menyenangkan dan hangat jika diamati dari dekat. Yifan _sedikit _mengurangi ketidaksukaannya pada gadis itu, memberinya kesempatan. Tangannya terulur menyalami, tapi Marina memeluknya erat sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yifan. Pria itu mendelik ke arah Zitao, tapi ia membisik dan berkata seolah itu tidak apa-apa.

"Senang mendapat teman baru," Marina tetap tersenyum setelah melepas pelukannya. Ia punya gigi kelinci yang manis, satu tahi lalat kecil ada di atas bibirnya, hampir tak terlihat, dan matanya biru seperti laut. Begitu cantk untuk ukuran wanita yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di pantai. Kulitnya bahkan tidak terlalu coklat.

"Sama denganku," ujar Yifan dan Marina makin cerah senyumnya. Ia tertawa kecil dan menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih.

Yifan akhirnya mulai merasa bahwa Marina bukannya _ancaman. _Senyum dan tawanya mengundang simpati, persis Zitao. Mereka berdua terlihat berbicara panjang lebar setelahnya. Zitao mengambil segelas besar bir dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Yifan memilih koktail buah dan mengamati mereka dari jauh.

Ketika koktailnya habis dan Yifan ingin mengambil satu gelas lagi, seseorang duduk di sofa sebelahnya, menyodorkan segelas bir yang serupa dengan milik Zitao. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok tak dikenal dengan wajah dingin orang Asia. Pemuda di sebelahnya tak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Minumlah," ujar pemuda itu. Yifan kebingungan tapi menurut saja. Satu seruput kecil ia rasakan, dan Yifan mengernyit. Itu bukan bir biasa, itu _stout_. Rasa pahitnya khas, dan aromannya terasa seperti _cacha__Ç__a._

Pemuda di sebelahnya juga meminum _stout_. Beberapa tegukan besar ia lakukan sekali minum, menyisakan setengah gelas. Gelas itu digenggam dengan dua tangan dan pria itu menunduk sambil mendesah kecil. Yifan berlagak masa bodoh. Ia meminum _stout_-nya lagi.

"Kau pacar baru Zitao?"

Sambil mengangkat alisnya, Yifan kembali menatap pemuda itu, namun ia tetap tak menatap Yifan. Matanya mengarah pada satu titik, Yifan mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menemukan Zitao yang sudah setengah mabuk. Ia tertawa keras sambil bersulang dengan segelas minuman beralkohol lain. Bukan bir, mungkin skotch.

Tunggu! Kalau Zitao mabuk, lalu siapa yang akan mengantar mereka pulang?

"Kau pacar baru Zitao?" ulang pemuda itu. Yifan menyesap minuman di gelasnya sebelum menjawab. "Cuma teman."

Yifan melirik lagi dan pemuda itu mengangguk kecil, mengerti. Kemudian ia menoleh, memberi senyum kecil di sudut bibir. Tangannya yang memegang mug kaca besar berisi _stout_ tersodor ke Yifan. "Bersulang untuk perkenalan kita. Aeolus Oh."

"Kris Wu," Yifan menyambutnya dengan satu denting suara akibat gelas kaca yang bersenggolan. Mereka meminum _stout_-nya sampai habis tak bersisa. Kemudian Aeolus mengambil rokok dan menyalakannya sekaligus. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

Sayangnya Yifan tidak membawa rokok kali ini. Ia menggumam tanda mengerti. "Kau juga bisa memanggilku Yifan."

Mereka berdua saling menyenden di sofa. Tatapan mereka bertumpu pada satu sosok yang memunggungi dan duduk di kursi tinggi. Gelas skotchnya sudah terisi penuh lagi, entah yang keberapa. Pemuda bernama Zitao itu pipinya sudah terlihat memerah ditengah temaram. Yifan mendesah, malas berpikir cara untuk pulang. Sedangkan Sehun menyesap rokoknya panjang dan membiarkan asapnya bergulung-gulung dalam mulut, keluar sedikit demi sedikit menciptakan sulur panjang.

"Kau sering datang ke _Paradise Summer_ akhir-akhir ini." Sehun membuka suaranya dan aroma rokok makin tajam ketika ia berbicara. "Dan kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan Zitao."

Pemuda yang dibicarakan masih asyik dalam lingkup pertemanannya. Ia bagai bintang malam itu. Walau bukan yang berulangtahun, tapi ia mendapat banyak salaman, ciuman di pipi, dan pelukan. Tidak ada ciuman di bibir lagi kali ini. Zitao sedang memakan kue ulangtahun yang telah dipotong entah sejak kapan. Ia memutar sedikit kursinya hingga separuh wajahnya terlihat oleh Yifan, mungkin Sehun juga. Krim kocok putih mengotori sudut bibirnya dan Yifan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya menjilat krim itu sembari mencuri ciuman Zitao? Belum Yifan membersihkan pikirannya, Zitao menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar dengan mata sayu yang menggoda.

Yifan berdeham kecil, teringat kata-kata Sehun untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. "Kami baru kenal di malam tahun baru. Tidak terlalu akrab." Ia melirik lagi ke arah pemuda itu, dan ia juga menatap Yifan dengan rokok diapit bibirnya. "Apa pedulimu? Kau pacarnya?"

Oke, setelah Marina Sol terbebas dari predikat pengancam oleh Yifan, sekarang ada pria bernama Oh Sehun yang merebut posisi itu.

Sehun terkekeh, tapi tidak ada senyum di bibirnya. Ia menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam lagi. Abunya yang panjang terjatuh begitu saja di celananya. Kepulan bola asap keluar dari mulut Sehun begitu bibirnya terbuka. Tapi Sehun diam saja. Orang itu bersikap seolah-olah kata-kata dari mulutnya adalah barang mahal. Sehun kembali menatap Zitao dari jauh, membuah Yifan menyenden sebal dan ikut diam.

Yifan merasa pening, antara kesadarannya yang mulai turun atau pusing betulan. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini, dan segelas _stout _penuh serta koktail buah yang sedikit asam agaknya memperburuk kondisinya. Musik masih berdentum-dentum, namun tak begitu keras. Perutnya nyeri, mungkin karena terlambat makan dan dipenuhi minuman beralkohol. Ia ingin menyeret Zitao pulang tapi nalarnya menolak, itu sedikit tidak sopan.

Yifan mendengus dan membuka kelopak matanya. Sehun berdiri di depannya, tersenyum dan menyingkir entah kemana. Kemudian yang ia lihat adalah Zitao yang berjalan mendekat, duduk di pangkuannya, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, Yifan merasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan.

.

.

.

Gelap. Ruangan itu cukup gelap karena seluruh lampu dimatikan dan hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai yang tersingkap. Zitao mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan kepala pening, terasa nyaris pecah. Pandangannya masih buram dan membuatnya harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mendapat fokus yang tepat. Mengedarkan pandangan, hal yang Zitao dapat hanyalah fakta bahwa ia tidak mengenali kamar itu.

Tubuhnya berangsur duduk, menggeliat kecil, lalu sekali menguap. Badannya seperti remuk, sakit sekali. Ia merasa suhu begitu diring seolah-olah kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan udara dari pendingin ruangan yang terpasang. Ketika ia melihat kondisi tubuhnya, benar saja, bagian atasnya polos dan kancing celananya terbuka. Apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu?

Dengan panik Zitao mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya kesadarannya benar-benar nol dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengingat sesuatu. Hal yang terakhir ia ingat hanyalah keinginannya menghampiri Yifan untuk mengajaknya segera pulang, dan lelaki itu juga menghilang pagi ini. Ada ketakutan dalam diri Zitao bahwa Yifan berlaku macam-macam padanya.

Zitao bangkit dari ranjang dan mengancingkan celananya. Ia mencari sisa-sisa sperma, kalaupun benar Yifan telah _memperkosanya _dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Pemuda itu tak menemukan apapun, dimanapun. Zitao juga memeriksa pantatnya, melompat-lompat dan lari di tempat, tapi tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

Gemerisik suara pengering rambut dari arah kamar mandi mengusiknya. Zitao mempertajam indera pendengarannya dan mendekat perlahan ke pintu putih gading itu. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar siulan lembut yang merdu walau terdengar seperti cekikan di akhir, ia tidak tahu lagu macam apa itu. Tangannya hampir menyentuh gagang pintu ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Yifan dengan dada telanjangnya serta raut wajah polos.

Dua mata itu saling menatap. Canggung, namun tak ada satu pun yang menyela. Zitao merasa gerah duluan dan ia berdeham, tak sengaja melirik kausnya yang tersampir di lengan Yifan. Dengan ketus pemuda itu merebut kausnya kembali dan Yifan berjengit mundur. Saat Zitao cepat-cepat memakai kaus tak berlengan itu dan menyingkir, Yifan membuntutinya dari belakang sambil menyalakan lampu. Ia terheran-heran dengan perangai Zitao yang aneh.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Zitao ketus sambil memasukkan sebelah lengannya ke lubang yang benar.

"Di motel. Lantai dua dari pub tempat Marina berulang tahun."

Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa Yifan terlihat begitu santai setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Zitao semalam, seperti apa yang Zitao yakini. Ia memakai pakaiannya dengan tenang di depan cermin, menata rambut cepaknya yang masih agak basah, lalu mengerling dengan begitu sensual ke arah Zitao setelah merapikan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Alis Yifan terlihat menekuk dan jelas sekali ia tak nyaman dengan keadaan disana. "Kukira kau salah paham. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Kau terlalu mabuk kemarin."

"Kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kan?"

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak menyentuhmu! Aku tidur di sofa semalam. Mabukmu itu benar-benar parah dan kita tidak bisa pulang."

"Jadi, hal itu membuatmu legal melepas pakaianku tanpa persetujuanku, begitu?"

"Kau muntah di bajuku, Zitao, lalu pingsan begitu saja. Dan otomatis bajumu juga kotor karena tiba-tiba saja kau duduk bersamaku. Salah satu temanmu dengan baik hati menawarkan tumpangan untuk membawamu pulang, tapi aku tidak mungkin merepotkannya karena kau terus-menerus mengeluarkan cairan menjijikkan dari mulutmu dalam kesadaran nol, itu bisa membuat mobilnya jadi bau. Marina yang merekomendasikan motel ini padaku."

Rahang Yifan terlihat mengeras. Zitao tak tahu apa itu artinya perkataan Yifan benar, atau ia hanya berusaha menutupi kesalahannya. Meningat Zitao tak menemukan sperma ataupun merasa pantatnya sakit, sepertinya ia terlalu berprasangka buruk pada Yifan. Sarkasmenya pasti membuat Yifan geram.

"Tetap saja kau melepas pakaianku saat aku tidak sadar!"

"Aku melepas pakaianmu karena aku harus mencucinya dengan pakaianku juga. Aku juga membuka kancing celanamu agar kau tidak terus-terusan mual dan muntah dalam tidurmu. Apa kau masih menuduhku memperkosamu semalam?"

Zitao mengatupkan bibirnya ketika ia hendak menjawab. Kemarahan dalam mata Yifan terlihat berapi-api. Rasanya aneh berada dalam posisi seperti ini, terintimidasi. Mata tajam Yifan benar-benar membuatnya meleleh seperti es krim sekaligus tak perdaya. Ada rasa takut menelusup hatinya, takut bahwa ia salah langkah.

"Yifan, aku─"

"Aku mau pulang." Yifan beranjak dan mengambil dompet serta ponselnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang, menaruhnya di nakas sebelum ia pergi. "Terima kasih untuk kemarin."

Yifan berbalik begitu saja, meraih gagang pintu dan keluar, menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan keras. Kesunyian setelahnya terasa mengganggu, Zitao tak suka sepi. Rasanya menyebalkan ketika tidak dipercayai lagi. Pemuda itu bisa mengingat mata marah Yifan, rahang kokohnya yang mengeras, serta kedua tangannya yang mengepal. Hal itu membuat Zitao mengerti, ketika ia salah langkah, tak akan mudah untuk berbalik arah.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hei~**

Allahhuakbar akhirnya aku apdet juga xD Yesh

Jujur aku lagi dalam mood yang buruk bangeeettttt sejak akhir tahun kemarin. Rasanya mau nulis tuh jadi susah banget. Apalagi FFN telah berubah /? Wkwk

Semoga suka sama chapter ini yaaa

Btw, ini **PENTING!  
Setting waktu saya ubah jadi tahun 2015, bukan 2014 lagi. **Perbaikan di chap sebelum-sebelumnya akan menyusul dan bertahap.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya xD

Sampai ketemu lagi...

sign,

Jonanda Taw


End file.
